


Face mask

by mizpari (jalpari)



Series: MizPari Mixtape [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean is Real, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalpari/pseuds/mizpari
Summary: A short pwp set during the CQL shoot inspired fromthis tweet.This is a collab betweenjalpariandmizrosecat.Jalpari's twitter -@jalpari_yizhan,@yizhanmoodMizrosecat's twitter -@mizrosecat
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Series: MizPari Mixtape [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896949
Comments: 18
Kudos: 114





	Face mask

* * *

”What is it now, Lao Wang?” Xiao Zhan huffed as he opened his door for the third time that night. “I told you…I don't want to go over tomorrow’s lines…I don't want to play any video games…so what is it this time?”

”Zhan-ge!” Yibo perked up as soon as the door opened. “I just realized I ran out of face masks…”

Xiao Zhan raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms across his chest.

”You? Face masks? Since when did you start using face masks in your personal time of your own free will? I thought you have youth on your side?”

”I just thought Zhan-ge’s skin is so amazing that I should try your brilliant face mask too! Zhan-ge looks younger than me!” Yibo grinned and barged in, pushing Xiao Zhan aside./p>

”Fine!” Xiao Zhan rolled his eyes and closed the door. “I’ll share one.”

Yibo settled into Xiao Zhan’s bed, crossing his legs, and eyed him happily. He watched as Xiao Zhan walked around the room, a damp towel still around his neck, in just sweats and no shirt. He watched as beads of water rolled from his hair down the back of his neck. 

”Here you go,” Xiao Zhan thrust a packet into Yibo’s hand. “Now…good night!” 

”But, ge!” Yibo whined. “I don't know how to use it.”

”There are instructions literally on the packet,” Xiao Zhan rolled his eyes. “Now let me sleep! I have an early morning schedule tomorrow!”

”Please, ge…” Yibo pouted and looked at Xiao Zhan with big innocent eyes.

”Ayaa…” Xiao Zhan groaned and dragged his hands down his face. “Fine…open it here…”

Yibo’s face lit up and he tore the pack open. He picked the face mask out and then eyed Xiao Zhan mischievously. 

”Okay, now spread it open carefully…don’t let the- “

Before Xiao Zhan could finish his sentence, Yibo had taken the face mask out recklessly and began squeezing it while his other hand collected the liquid that was now oozing out.

”Isn’t this how it’s done, ge…and then you rub the soapy liquid on your face?” Yibo blinked innocently but there was still a naughty smirk plastered on his face.

Xiao Zhan was rendered speechless at the boy’s audacity but then his eyes zoomed in on Yibo’s big hand that was now covered with a frothy, lathering, translucent liquid. He gulped hard as his mind immediately imagined two things - those big hands on him, his dick to be precise, and his cum covering it completely. 

Yibo noticed Xiao Zhan’s frozen stare that was fixated on his hand. And he didn't miss the hard gulp. Yibo licked his lips as his brain raced through all kinds of thoughts before settling on one.

“What is it, Zhan-ge?” Yibo teased. “What are you thinking?” He asked as he squeezed the face mask, causing more liquid to ooze out onto his hands. 

_This devilish brat!_ Xiao Zhan thought.

“Can you not do that?” Xiao Zhan replied, schooling his face and gritting his teeth. 

But Yibo was enjoying this way too much now. 

“Here, let me put this on your handsome face, ge!” Yibo said, all too innocently.

Xiao Zhan watched with widening eyes as Yibo reached out for his face. He dodged Yibo’s hand and caught hold of his wrist. 

_I’m not letting him get away with this._ Xiao Zhan smirked. 

“You know Yibo, why don’t I show you a _proper_ facemask.” Xiao Zhan spoke in a smooth tone, stretching out the words carefully and purposefully. 

Yibo blinked. Something in Xiao Zhan’s tone made him want to flee but also made him want to stay and ask what he meant. The gremlin side of him won out.

“Wha-what do you mean, ge?” Yibo stuttered, his wrist still in Xiao Zhan’s grip. 

Xiao Zhan pulled gently on Yibo’s wrist and landed it on his own knee suggestively, while with his free hand, he pushed Yibo’s hair strands behind his ear and ran a finger over his bottom lip.

Yibo felt a shiver run down his spine as Xiao Zhan touched him and played with his lips. This was not what he was expecting when he came over to trouble Xiao Zhan but he couldn’t deny the interest his body was showing in the new turn of events.

Yibo gulped as Xiao Zhan grabbed the crumpled face mask from his hand and threw it aside before dragging his hand further up his thigh. Xiao Zhan looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

“What is it, Bo-di? What are you thinking?” Xiao Zhan teased him this time around.

“Noth-nothing,” Yibo stuttered yet again and stood up suddenly. “I should...I should go!”

“So soon?” Xiao Zhan chuckled as he stood up as well.

Yibo moved to the door and was about to open it when he felt himself being turned around abruptly and pushed backwards.

”Zhan-ge…” Yibo gasped as Xiao Zhan pinned him to the door.

”What’s the matter?” Xiao Zhan smirked. “All tease and no fun?”

Yibo gazed at Xiao Zhan’s face, his smirk, his eyes full of mirth. Only then did he realize that Xiao Zhan wasn’t serious about any of this. It was all an act and Yibo was falling for it. Bolstered by this realization, Yibo calmed down and put on a smirk of his own. 

“What kind of fun does Zhan-ge want to have with me?” Yibo relaxed against the door and leaned back, wiggling his eyebrows.

And Xiao Zhan did exactly what he was hoping for. Xiao Zhan flinched. He was caught off guard at his brazenness and for a moment, Xiao Zhan’s expression faltered.

 _I’m not letting him win._ Xiao Zhan thought adamantly. 

Xiao Zhan came in closer and caged Yibo between his arms. He leaned in closer until their faces were mere inches apart and whispered.

“Zhan-ge wants to have all kinds of fun with his Bo-di,” Xiao Zhan spoke in a low growl.

Yibo’s knees grew weak and he swallowed the saliva that had accumulated in his mouth. 

_What is going on?!_ Yibo’s mind reeled. 

Xiao Zhan brought his lips closer to Yibo’s ear and whispered again.

“Does Bo-di wanna have fun?” Xiao Zhan darted his tongue out and licked the pink ear lobe.

Yibo closed his eyes and hissed at the wet contact. 

“Zhan-ge,” he replied breathlessly, “Zhan-ge, I want…”

“What do you want?” Xiao Zhan turned to face Yibo again and pressed his body closer and oh-

They were both hard.

Yibo thrusted his hips and let out a moan.

“Zhan-ge…”

And it was all downhill from there.

Xiao Zhan snatched Yibo's hair, losing control, and mouthed at the curve of his neck. Yibo wrapped his arms around him as he ravaged his skin, forgetting about not leaving any marks. With their bodies pressed together, the rub on their erection drove them insane. Wanting to take matters into his own hand, literally, Yibo pushed Xiao Zhan back onto the sofa.

“Bo-di?" Xiao Zhan asked, confused.

But Yibo didn’t stop long enough to reply. He went for Xiao Zhan's pants. He was suddenly curious for him and desperately needed to touch him.

“I wanna touch you, ge," Yibo said. "Can I?"

Stunned, Xiao Zhan could only follow his body’s hints. And his body wanted Yibo to touch him. So he nodded and Yibo immediately pulled down his shorts, revealing a long erection, shining bright at the tip with precum. Yibo looked at Xiao Zhan’s length, surprised, and then took it in his hand, making Xiao Zhan hiss.

Time stopped as if it were just the two of them in their bubble. 

Yibo watched his own hand move up and down Xiao Zhan’s dick, while Xiao Zhan watched him in awe. As Yibo’s hand began speeding up, Xiao Zhan began panting and then moaned out loud, sending a jolt through Yibo’s body. 

Xiao Zhan threw his head back and closed his eyes, giving into the moment. Yibo stroked him harder and faster, eyeing Xiao Zhan hungrily, wanting to see him cum desperately. 

When Xiao Zhan came with a yell, shivering and sweating, he was spent and breathless. 

“Fuck…” Xiao Zhan gasped as he finally began coming back to himself. 

“Fuck,” he heard Yibo exclaim in a low voice and let go of his dick. 

When Xiao Zhan looked at Yibo, he had cum all over his face. 

"Oops," Yibo grinned and darted a tongue out to lick some of the cum off. "I guess I did get a face mask after all.”


End file.
